Nascent
The Nascent was a flooded fragment of Kurald Emurlahn, the warren of Shadow. It had two suns and at least three moons.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.369 In at least one area of the Nascent, the water was "thick as soup and pale blue in colour". It was "cool, strangely slick and not easy to swim through". The marine Stormy likened it to goat's milk.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US HC p.213 The water was heavy with silt and contained grass seed and rotting plants from the prairie it had flooded.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, US HC p.240 In Deadhouse Gates The crew of the Malazan Coastal Guard vessel Ripath found themselves sinking in the Nascent after passing through a rent off the coast of Otataral Island. Gesler, Stormy, Truth, Kulp, Felisin Paran, Heboric, and Baudin were forced to swim through the Nascent's waters to safety on the derelict vessel Silanda.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US HC p.212-214 During their time in the Nascent they were visited by members of the Logros T'lan Imass as well as an undead Soletaken dragon Kulp called The Unwelcome. While escaping the Warren, Kulp nearly flooded Meanas with the Nascent's waters.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, US HC p.241-246Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.281-283 In House of Chains The Nascent's flooding was revealed to have been caused by a rent into another world with a massive, continent-crossing river. For months, a torrential deluge had poured into the flat plains of the Nascent's world, creating storms and spreading plague. In one area of the Nascent, there was a great wall strengthened by magic that ran from horizon to horizon holding back the water. It was seven or eight man heights tall and was built near a city whose structures' upper levels still poked above the surface of the water. The bodies of the city's former inhabitants collected along a silt shoreline that formed along the waters crest. They had been a short, squat, flat-featured race with long, pale hair. Their world had been cold given the evidence of their thick-padded clothing. The Tiste Edur, Trull Sengar, was brought to the Nascent to be Shorn by his brothers and kin. He was chained atop the wall and left to drown as the water slowly rose.House of Chains, Prologue, US SFBC p.21-25 At another time, Karsa Orlong and Torvald Nom found themselves in a shallow area of the Nascent. They came across the wreckage of a naval battle involving twenty or more low and sleek raiding vessels and six larger black ships. The water was milky in colour and fell in a foul rain that left greasy remnants. Giant catfish capable of swallowing a man whole feasted on the battle's bloated casualties.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.160-165/171/176 Karsa and Torvald escaped the wreckage aboard a dory before encountering the Silanda, flagship of the black ships. After dealing with the ship's Tiste Edur crew, they rowed on until they found a seawall that had been breached by the water. Before they could be dragged through the raging cataract, they took on the mage Silgar as passenger, who transported them away by Warren.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.171-173/177-179 In Midnight Tides The origin of the Nascent was revealed. During the war between the Tiste Edur and the Kingdom of Lether, Emperor Rhulad Sengar made an alliance with the Kenryll'ah Tyrants. In return for hundreds of Demon soldiers, Rhulad intervened in the war raging between the Kenryll'ah and the Korvalahrai in the Tyrants' own lands, presumably Aral Gamelon. Using the power gifted to him by the Crippled God, Rhulad diverted the Chirahd River, upon which the invading Korvalahrai fleet sailed, from Aral Gamelon into a fragment of Kurald Emurlahn. The conflagration destroyed the fleet and led to the "drowning of an entire world." The flooded fragment could also be used to speed the journey of the Tiste Edur fleets in their search for their lost kin and for champions to slay the emperor.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.767/770/771 Notes and references de:Das Erwachende pl:Zaczątek Category:Locations